


Stuck with you

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, you could most likely take him. You’re tougher than you look and with Rock Lee and Kakashi as personal trainers, you’ve learned a thing or two. But you can’t bring yourself to raise a hand against Sasuke--no matter how many marks he’s left on your body. (m/m, but can also be m/f)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with you

“You can’t do this to me,” His eyes were stilled and you swallow a lump in your throat. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was the abusive asshole who made your life a living hell for three months. Three measly months! That was all the time it took for him to turn on you--punch you, slap you, push you--anything to assert that fragile masculinity of his. But now here he was with tears in his eyes and pulling that look that would’ve made your heart melt before all of this. 

“Sasuke, I can’t do this anymore,” You tear your eyes away because if you look too long, you know you’ll take him back. After all, when you met he would just this lost boy with a grudge against his older brother for leaving him. After that, he would spin the same story every time you showed any sign of slipping away.

“You’re just like him,” He narrowed his eyes. “I should’ve known you would leave. No one ever stays.”

“Stop doing that!” You slam a fist into his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he only wraps his arms around you and draws you in more. It sends a chill down your spine and you can’t tell if you’re turned on or terrified, but after he flashes you that signature smirk you settle for the latter. “Stop...making me feel bad for wanting to feel safe.”

“The only place you’re safe at is with me,” He breathes, burying his face in the crook of your neck and as he nips the skin, you realize what his true intentions were. “Let me show you.”

The way he gropes at you is frightening--he knew full well that you’re a virgin. Not that you want to wait until marriage or anything, you just haven’t felt comfortable enough with yourself to ever take things that far. Always filled with thoughts of not being attractive enough or not knowing how to do it right. Sasuke’s never asked much about it before, even when he was screaming at you. He never pressured you to go farther than you wanted to. 

“Sasuke, stop,” You try to get away, but he’s strong. And in this alert state, he’s seemingly got twice the strength that you do. He sheds your clothes easily and forces you down on the bed. Before you can register what’s happening, he’s on top of you, eyeing you like a hawk. “P-please.”

In all honesty, you could most likely take him. You’re tougher than you look and with Rock Lee and Kakashi as personal trainers, you’ve learned a thing or two. But you can’t bring yourself to raise a hand against Sasuke--no matter how many marks he’s left on your body.

“I don’t want to do this,” You blink back tears and become aware of your entire body trembling. He nudges your legs apart enough for him to move in between them. “Stop.”

“Don’t worry,” He whispers down to you. “I’ll be quick, baby.”

You hear him unzip his pants and he doesn’t even bother to push them down, he just spits on his hand and rubs himself quickly. You’re the only exposed one in the room, both physically and emotionally. Sasuke never really shows his true feelings. It wouldn’t be surprising if he turned out to be incapable of love. Or rather, incapable of loving you. Even so, he says the words so easily as he forces his way into you.

“I love you,” He groans and you clench your teeth to bare through the pain. Once he’s lodged in you to the hilt. It’s strange and foreign--not a good feeling at all. During masturbation, you never put anything inside of yourself--simply because nothing could really fit without hurting or at least feeling uncomfortable. “I love you so much.”

You hold back the noises he forces out of your throat with every heavy thrust. One hand gripping your waist and the other planted on the edge of the bed for leverage. You feel just a little bit dirtier every time and you’re sure that by the end of this, no one will ever want you again.

It amazes you how he can do this so easily to another human being--how can he throw those words around so effortlessly? No one did this to a person they loved. What did he feel as he felt your chest heaving from crying? Or maybe that was contributing to his erection in another way.

“You feel so good,” He sat up and rolls his hips at a more rapid pace, thrusting upwards into you and your body jerks forward suddenly, as if he’s hit some secret spot that not even you were aware of. “So tight.”

You look around in panic and another thought crosses your mind:

_ What if I start to like it? _

He’s raping you--you weren’t supposed to like it. That’s what made it rape, right? If anyone ever found out about this, they would just dismiss you as another attention seeker, trying to swindle the Uchiha family out of big money. That was one of pitfalls to dating someone who was well known in the media.

He hits that spot again and this time you really weren’t expecting it--you arch your back and a moan tumbles from your lips. Your heart starts pounding and you make eye contact with him.

He heard it.

You aren’t able to stop him before he’s ramming you as hard as he can. This time, both of his hands are gripping the headboard till his knuckles turn white and your head’s hitting it painfully, but that’s nothing compared to the mixture of pain and ecstasy that you’re feeling in this moment.

Part of you wants to crawl at his back and beg for more--the other part of you is paying too much attention to the feeling of your heart literally breaking to register anything else. 

He doesn’t give any warning before he cums in you. He just throws his head back and presses himself hard in you till his balls are pressed against your opening. You feel his sack twitch a little bit and he bucks forward a little more, scraping against that same spot. And that’s all it takes for you to release as well.

Your vision blurs for a moment (which you didn’t think was possible) and you can still feel his cock pulsating inside of you. 

He pulls out roughly and doesn’t bother speaking to you before he rolls off the bed and paces towards the bathroom. Your eyes float towards the bedroom door and for a moment, you thought you would make a break for it. But both of you know by now that’s not going to happen.

“Get dressed,” He tosses the words back at you carelessly. “We’re going to a banquet tonight. Hide those ugly things or people will make fun of us.”

He’s talking about your bruises. The ones on your neck and wrists, specifically. You chew your bottom lips and sit up painfully. When you finally get the chance to look down at yourself, you first notice the traces of blood on your inner thigh.

Tonight was going to be painful.

**Just like the rest of your life with him.**


End file.
